The New Demigods in Town
by Booooks
Summary: They defeated the son and the mother. What happens when they must face the husband. A new great prophecy and long lost siblings will unite to survive the quest. Pairings Annabeth/Percy Piper/Jason Frank/Hazel Tammi/Blake. Rated T because I am paranoid but K is more accurate.
1. Intraductions

**Hey guys, I decided to start this fan fic. There will be a quest and a lot of old charterers will come back. This story will probably get updated either every Saturday or every other Review, but no flames!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO or HOO or any of the charterers except Tammi, Danni, Alice, and Blake.**

**Chapter 1- Meet the Sisters**

"Morning, Tammi," my mom said,walking into my room and turning on the light.

"Mhhhh," I said, digging my head back into the pillows.

"Come on," she said, "you don't want to miss the first day of school." She walked back out, "I'm going to wake up Danni."

SHe wasn't my real mom, she was my stepmom. When Danni and I were 6, our mom took me, her, and our brother, Percy to Montauk beach. In the middle of the night, there was a bang outside and my mom and Percy went out to check. Before she left, she said, "I love you two, and be safe." She never came back. Authorities took Danni and I away. We were adopted last year by Mrs. Patterson, but we kept our last name Jackson in case my mom came looking. Danni and I went through 6th grade and mom never came and found us. Even though I didn't want to believe it, Danni and I both knew that she and Percy were dead.

I rolled out of bed and put on my blue tank top and jean shorts. I braided my raven black hair into a fish tail and put on my teal green glasses. My sea green eyes were like a rushing sea, full of action.

I walked outside and met Danni halfway down the stairs. We were identical twins, but we always had different personalities. She was wearing her light blue skirt that went down to her knees. She had on a light blue shirt and a white jean jacket with her raven black hair in a bun. She had no glasses to hide her sea green eyes.

"Morning Danni," I said while she yawned, "Ready for the trip?" Our teacher, Mr. Brunner was bringing us on a field trip to the museum to learn more about ancient Greece. Mr. Brunner was an odd man with a wispy beard and gray hair. He looked more than the 50 years he said he was. He was in a wheelchair which he said was because he was in a war.

"Yep," she replied, "How about you?"

"More annoyed that we have to have Coach Hedge with us. He always threatens to hit us with a baseball bat."

"Yeah, and gym is not good for my complexion," she said. THat was what Danni was always like. It was never, _OH My Gosh, He's Gonna Kill ME! _It was always _OH My Gosh, He's Gonna Ruin my Complection!_

"WHatever," I said playfully pushing her into the kitchen.

"Morning girls," my mom said. SHe placed a plate of blue pancakes in front of us. It was always blue. That was mom's favorite color and my brother and sister used to always embrace that.

"Know off to school with you two," she said after we finished, "Have fun on the trip!"

* * *

About two hours later, we were standing in front of the museum.

"ALRIGHT CUPCAKES, FILE IN! THE COW SAID MOO! HOW DID HE DO THAT! HE"S NOT EVEN HERE! THE DUCK GOES QUACK! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" said coach hedge while all the kids erupted with laughter while the mic made funny remarks.

"Alright, guys," said , "Go with your partners."\

I walked over to Alyssa Grace, AKA Alice. She had black hair and electric blue eyes that were always working, like a brewing storm. She was like Danni and I, adopted after her brother and sister left.

"Hey, Tammi," she said. "Poor Danni. Having to work with Stacey." Stacey was the worst kid in the 6th grade of all of New York. SHe had blond hair and always wear designer shoes like the rest of the kids at Karson's Preparatory Academy. They were all rich, Except Alice, Danni, and I. Alice was like Danni and me. Even Catherine Dare had one, though she didn't seem like the type.

"Now, who can tell me what this statue is?" asked , "How about you, Alyssa."

"Uh, that's Kronos, trying to win the war against his children, the gods?"

"Was that a question or a statement, ?"

"Alyssa," Alyssa gritted her teeth, she hated her last name, "And that was not a question."

"Now then, why did he do this? How about Danni."

"Uh, so they wouldn't overthrow him."

"Very good. Now did this work? Tammi?"

"No, Zeus wasn't swallowed like the rest of his brothers and sisters. He made Kronos regurgitate them with a mixture of mustard and wine, but it was really nectar, the drink of the gods. Wine wasn't invented. The gods overthrew Kronos and Zeus became gods of the cosmos."

"Great, now it is time for lunch. Outside everyone!" said .

A cheer went up from the class as everyone piled outside.

"Can anybody get more annoying then Stacey," said Danni from behind me. I turned. "She is so obnoxious."

"Well atleast it is the last day of school," said Alice, "I just wish I was doing anything."

"Yeah, you can come over to our house. Mom wouldn't mind."

"You mean your step mom?" said Stacey.

"What does it matter to you?" Danni asked, already there was heat rising to both of our faces. Our past was a touchy subject.

"Go away, Stacey," said Alice.

"That's right., Grace, you don't have any real parents either," said Stacey in a mocking voice.

"It's Alice and what does it matter to you?" Alice said.

"Yeah, whatever. It's funny that you're happy it's the last day. Me too. I'm going to my summer house in L.A. Too bad you can't come."

That was the soft straw. We all blew our tops. It started to pour rain and the water all landed in the fountain. The fountain exploded and it all poured on Stacey. Just then, and Coach Hedge walked out.

"CUPCAKES! BACK AWAY!" yelled Coach Hedge.

* * *

We were officially not invited to come back to Karson's Preparatory Academy next year. Before we left, Mr. Brunner pulled Alice, Danni and me away.

"Alice, I want you to go back to Danni and Tami's house. Stay there all of you, and don't leave, OK?" he said. We all nodded and then left.

"I can't believe the events of today," sad Alice. Her blue eyes were working overtime. "And we got expelled for that. We didn't even do anything!" But I knew she was wrong. THe fountain was are a=fault, there was no denying it. We got kicked out of Karson's Preparatory Academy just like we got kicked out of all of the orphanages. We followed 's instructions and Alice came back home with Danni and me. Mom didn't care. She loved Alice for some reason. Anyways, Alice was staying for a bit.

"I'm not so sure about that," said Danni, "For some reason, I feel like we did that."

"What about you, Tammi," asked Alice. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to thinking.

There was a knock at the door and my mom entered.

"Girls, can you tell me exactly what happened," she asked.

"Nothing, just a little thing on the trip," said Danni.

Alice and I looked at her, confused. "Is that all," asked mom. We shook our heads and she looked a bit relieved. "Well, in that case, I was thinking all of us can go to Montauk beach!" Danni and I looked at each other, had told her about our experiences, but I never thought she would take us. "So how about it?" she asked. We all nodded.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! Constructed criticism enjoyed!**

**-Harry Jackson**


	2. I Meet a Long Lost Relative

**Hey guys. I kow there is no excuse for leaving you for 3 months (a little less) but I didn't think anyone cared. I didn't get any reviews, up until a few days ago. One review told me to update soon because it had been ages. So, you can all thank PJOHOOKCFAN for this up date. Also, for any of you reading The seven at hogwarts, I will be updating this on Sundays as well. next Sunday will be TSAH, then this, then TSAH, then this, and so on. Since it is almost summer, I will ave a lot more free time and will hopefully be keeping up with this schedule. Any way, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2- I Meet a Long Lost Relative**

Chapter 2

Danni's POV

We got into mom's mini van.I had the same strange feeling in the pit of my stomach like what I had the last time I Came, 6 years ago. I missed my mom and brother but after 6 years of searching, I gave up. Right now, I didn't care. I had Tammi and mom and Alice. Life life was good.

When we got to the cabin, there was someone in the cabin next to us. The windows were open in their cabin despite the howling winds. The sea was rough and it looked like an oncoming storm.

"But Annabeth," moaned the voice in the cabin next door,"When will we go to camp?"

"In 3 days, we need some time away, Seaweed brain."

"I'm not complaining! I love Montauk, but the sea is rough. Dad seems mad!" Dad? What did the boy's dad have to do with the sea? The voice had a familiar tone to it, almost like a long lost someone.

"Be that as it may, he won't try anything with you around," said a new voice.

"Your right, beauty queen, but there's seven of us!"

"Eight, i'm here also!"

We walked in to our cabin, the smell of the sea wrapping around me. We cleaned the cabin, but kept the windows shut. When the room was clean, we all hopped into our beds and fell asleep.

I dreamed of a beautiful peacock and a dear. They were stuck in chains and a cage. There was laughter and a voice in my head said, "help us, young half blood." The sky had swirling clouds.

"Danni, WAKE UP!" My mom shouted.

"Wh-what's going on." there was a scream from the cabin next door.

'What really happened at school! WHat didn't you tell me?" she asked. There was another scream. "Never mind, just get in the car NOW!"

We walked out of the cabin. The sea was churning, almost like it was mad. THe sky was dark and lightning flashed across the sky. I frantically looked around and saw 8 kids run out of the cabin with swords. Standing in front of us was a giant bull-man. A minotaur, I remember from greek mythology.

"Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Piper. Distract it," said a boy with raven black hair, "Annabeth and I will kill it with Jason." _Kill!_ I thought frantically. But the bull man wasn't caring about them much. It pushed past their line of defense and ran at Danni, Alice, and me. Alice dove to the side with my mom, but Danni and I stood frozen. "MOVE!" came the voice of the black haired boy. He seemed familiar. Right as the Minotaur was about to come at us, Danni and I were pushed to the side. The boy plunged his sword into the monster. I hit the ground and heard a crack. I shouted in pain and looked down at my leg. It was at an awkward angle.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy. His sea green eyes swirled like mini hurricanes. "What's your name?" A blond haired girl seemed to be helping Danni and a brown haired one, Alice.

"I'm fine, but my leg hurts. My name is Tammi. Tammi Jackson." I said. The boys face went slack.

"But, they said you were dead," he said in a whisper. At that moment, something clicked.

"Percy?" I asked in amazement. "They said you were dead!"

"Percy? Where!" said Danni running over.

"Danni!" we all hugged very tight once Danni got here (limping a little). "They said you were dead." Percy whispered.

"They said _you_ were dead," Danni and I said at the same time. We just sat there for a few minutes before a cough behind us made us break apart.

"Percy, man, I hate to break this, whatever this is, up, but we probably need to get to camp," a short, hispanic kid said. Percy nodded.

"Guys, this is Danni and Tammi, my sisters. We are bringing them to camp with us," Percy said. There were shocked faces at the word "sisters" but the most shocked one came from mom.

"You are _not _taking them to camp if I can help it!" she said before turning into a giant flying thing. Percy sighed.

"Not again," he muttered.

**So there you have it, folks. Stay tuned for the next battle and for CHB. Also for my next TSAH update. Please R&amp;R!**

**Trivia question- what is Hephestus sacred animal(s)?**

**Until next time!**

**-Harry Jackson 476.**


End file.
